1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the building and electrical service conductor arts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with the National Electrical Code, hereinafter “NEC”, electrical service conductors must be positioned so as not to pass through the interior of a building. Electrical service conductors are considered to be outside of a building if they are confined by not less than two inches of brick or concrete. As shown in the Prior art drawing of FIG. 2, a building 100 is serviced via service conductors 101 and transformer 102. When new service conductors are installed, current practice requires tearing up the concrete floor 105, installing the service conductors, and reconstructing the floor. This is clearly a very costly and time-consuming process. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a novel system and method to avoid the above described costly process and still be within the requirements of the NEC.
The invention demonstrates a specially designed encasement system which may be utilized, for example in the upper area 107 of FIG. 2. Disclosed herein is an electrical conduit encasement system which is designed to be suspended from a solid structural ceiling support of a building. My system and method may be economically manufactured and used for widespread commercial appeal in the building and electrical service arts.
Related U.S. Patents are cited as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,409 showing plastic tubing with a concrete duct; U.S. Pat. No. 6,764,105 showing precast concrete ducting; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,232 describing a ducting sleeve having a nesting half-shell configuration.